Only You
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 4YL! 1827, birthday!fic. "Only you, Kyouya."


Lemon and written in like 1 hour for Tsuna's birthday. xoxoxoxo LOVE YOU TSUNA. ok please enjoy cus I gotta run for curfew

* * *

Tsuna's birthday officially started at 12:00 AM. Thankfully, most of his friends were sane enough to agree on letting the celebrations start at a _normal _hour (a.k.a. Lambo not waking up him at the butt-crack of dawn). Tsuna considered himself lucky that his friends had been lenient this year, considering that it _was _his eighteenth birthday. Thank god the formal Vongola celebration didn't start until a week later, and the inheritance ceremony the day after that.

But he did recall saying that _most _of his friends were sane enough. One was not (if he was even considered just a mere _friend_). There was good reason, he would muse after the incident.

So at exactly 12:00 and twenty-seven seconds, Tsuna was woken up by the sweep of cold wind from his open window. About eighteen seconds after that, he was scooped up in someone's arms, blanket and all. He opened his mouth to yell, but it was instantly clamped by the kidnapper's hand.

"Shut up, Tsunayoshi."

_Oh. _Tsuna stopped his half-hearted struggles and let Hibari tuck the blanket comfortably around him before he started moving. Maybe he should've considered opening his eyes and bracing himself, because his stomach completely flipped when Hibari jumped down from his window. From. His. Window. Thankfully the blanket muffled his semi-shriek. He _wasn't_ scared, god. He was just surprised. He wasn't against Hibari's unorthodox means of traveling, but that was only because most of the time it got them out of sticky situations.

Tsuna was sobered up by the time his captor set him down on a bed after closing the door shut with the heel of his foot. He rubbed any excess sleep out of his eyes before querying in a yawn: "Where are we, Kyouya?"

"My apartment," was the terse reply. Dim lights flicked on and Tsuna had to blink his eyes several times to adjust. He looked up at Hibari, giving a quizzical look to the box weapon in his hands.

"Do you know what day it is, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna nodded numbly.

"The thirte—" The Decimo paused when he saw the unexpected numbers on the digital clock that was situated atop the nightstand. "The fourteenth."

"And you are how old?" Hibari asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Tsuna gulped. "Eighteen..."

"Exactly." Hibari shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the floor carelessly as he searched for a pocket on Tsuna's clothes. Luckily, the Decimo was wearing a warmer set of pajamas in lieu of his usual shirt and boxers. He deposited the box weapon in Tsuna's breast pocket. "Don't open it until you get back home." The brunet nodded, toes curling in anticipation when Hibari's eyes locked with his. One more nod was all it took for their lips to meet. The blanket fell around Tsuna when he released his hold on it in favor for gripping onto Hibari's shoulders. Tsuna shivered when Hibari slid his tongue heatedly against his, a soft whine on his lips when the contact was released. He scooted backwards on the bed to allow Hibari on it, taking the time to quell the heat in his cheeks. _I am so fucked. _He wasn't given the time to think wryly about the pun before he was pushed down by Hibari.

"Don't make me wait any longer." With that, Hibari captured Tsuna's lips again, twisting the kiss into something ardent and heated with a hint of desperation and so breathtaking that Tsuna had a hard time thinking. Hibari had straddled his body in a way that pinned him down with a comfortable weight yet allowed him access to movement. It wasn't long before their lower regions began to press together and rub just so, making Tsuna aware of the fact that his pants needed to go. He didn't bring any spare clothes, and he would be shot down with suspicion if he went back with clothes that were too big for him.

Tsuna pressed against Hibari's chest, bringing the Skylark's hand down until his fingers hooked around the waistband of his pajama bottoms. One step ahead of him, Hibari pulled down both boxers and pants in one go. Wasting no time, he swiftly unbuttoned the brunet's shirt while he was at, gingerly setting it aside so that the precious present would not fall out of the pocket. Tsuna gasped softly when cool air surrounded his arousal, breath hitching when it rubbed against Hibari's clothed member. The friction was almost chafing, not that Tsuna could pay much mind to it when pleasure clouded his senses. "Mmn—" The Decimo shuddered when Hibari licked and nipped across his collarbone, taking care to leave marks only where they could be easily concealed. The Skylark's tongue eventually trailed down to tease his nipples, all the while thrusting his hips to spark some of that sinful friction that Tsuna was crazy about.

Too soon, Hibari drew away. Tsuna managed to get his kiss-swollen lips to frown, his eyes widening when he saw what Hibari withdrew from his pocket.

"Kyouya, I don't feel prepared enough," Tsuna said as he eyed the lube. "On second thought...why don't we do this later?"

The look Hibari gave him could kill. Tsuna smiled sheepishly when Hibari rolled his eyes.

"You know full well that this is the only time when I don't have to share you to those crowding herbivores."

Tsuna pouted at the logic. It was true. Damn. But still...

With a show of strength, he flipped their positions. He firmly straddled Hibari, biting his lip when the movement made their arousals rub together.

"Who established you as top?" he said peevishly. "I'm manly enough to do you." To further prove his claim, he kissed Hibari fiercely, fighting and _winning_ the bid for dominance. He parted Hibari's legs, kneeing his erection whilst keeping Hibari's domineering tongue at bay. He busied his hands by unbuttoning the Skylark's shirt, his hands already undoing the buttons on his pants before realizing that he would have to stop what he was doing to get his pants off.

Hibari broke the kiss, breathing harshly as he stared up into Tsuna's eyes, feeling like he was obligated to say something in his defense. "I let you do that."

"Oh? Because there's more where that's coming from—" Tsuna cut off his sentence to hold back the strangled moan that would've otherwise emerged when Hibari tugged on his arousal. Meanwhile, the Skylark kicked off his pants and sat up to shrug off his shirt.

"Stay still." Tsuna bit his lip, nervous as to what was next. The uncapping of the lube bottle made his eyes widen, his heart thumping erratically when Hibari coated his fingers with it. Hibari sensed the apprehension that rolled off of his lover in waves, pressing soothing kisses up the side of his neck while trailing his fingers down. Tsuna almost jumped when the first finger slid in. He released his breath—he hadn't even noticed that he was holding it—when Hibari placed a kiss on his nose. He gripped onto Hibari's shoulders for support, pressing his forehead against Hibari's when the Skylark started to move his finger.

"Relax," Hibari said softly. Tsuna's eyes narrowed in concentration—the feeling wasn't as bad as the _Gay Sex 101 _handbook said it was. Or was going to be. It was just...foreign. As foreign as something stuck up his ass could get. Actually, he could get used to this.

There was a brief flare of pain when Hibari increased the finger count to two, but it went away as soon as it appeared. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably, when Hibari started to do some scissoring motion with his fingers—god, that felt so _weird—_suddenly moaning when Hibari dragged his fingers against a sensitive spot.

"Do that again," Tsuna said in a breathless pant, wondering if this was the breakthrough. Hibari complied. "A-Ah!" Tsuna could feel the smugness emanating off from Hibari. "This doesn't mean anything about my masculinity," Tsuna said crossly as he pulled his head back. Their foreheads were getting sweaty. In fact, his whole body was feeling pretty feverish. Hibari adding a third finger didn't help much, although now the pain was so miniscule because it was overruled by Hibari pleasuring whatever it was in his ass—the book had called it the _prostate_.

"If you want to come, you better do what you need to now," Tsuna managed to grit out. He spied the lube bottle behind Hibari. He made a grab for it, his arousal twitching when Hibari's fingers left his ass. He uncapped it shakily and poured the liquid-oil-like substance over Hibari's erection. When Hibari deemed it sufficiently lubed, he shifted to move Tsuna under him again.

Tsuna stared up breathlessly at his lover, entwining their fingers together before nodding his head.

Hibari aligned, then started to push in. Tsuna bit his lip as he tried to resist clenching—it was hard, Hibari was so much _wider _than his fingers and the feeling was intensified. Finally, after degree by degree, Hibari was fully inside—the brunet shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Tsuna smiled when Hibari blew his bangs away from his sweaty face, screwing up his nose as he tried not to feel that something was lodged inside of him. He made the first experimental thrust, mewling a bit when the movement sent pleasant tingles all throughout his body. Hibari took that as an OK to move.

"Ah—K-Kyouya!" God, the intensity was almost too much—but it'd be embarrassing if he came when Hibari _just _entered him, especially when he was the one sorta against sex in the first place—"_Fuuuck!_" he (probably) screamed when Hibari brushed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel them moving up the sheets as Hibari continued thrusting, his brow damp with perspiration as he tried to hold back his oncoming release, only to become completely undone when Hibari gave a couple harsh strokes on his arousal.

"_Kyouya!_" he managed to moan as his body was seized in ecstasy. His surprise at Hibari following after him with a low guttural grunt was dulled by the intensity of his orgasm. They both panted for a while in the afterglow, Tsuna shortly rolling over to allow Hibari rest on the spot beside him.

"...Hi," Tsuna managed to say.

"..." Hibari brushed Tsuna's bangs away from his face. "Hi."

* * *

Tsuna cradled the box weapon in his hands, curiosity making him feed his flames eagerly into the opening. The box weapon shone for a second before unfolding to reveal a ring.

"...Only you, Kyouya."


End file.
